Blinded by your Love
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Setsuna isn't able to see after something that happened long ago. Still living in Kyoto, she rejects all doctors trying to fix her eyesight. But with a help of a certain someone, will she be able to change her mind? AU and OC! Konosetsu! Please R
1. The past meets again

Me: Heya all! I'm startin' a new fanfic _again_. Anyways, hope that you like this new idea! Remember that It's OC and AU! Please read and review! Oh and most of this will be in Setsuna's P.O.V.

* * *

Chapter 1: The past meets again

"Setsuna, don't go too far ok? Remember, you can't completely _see_ anything with your eyes." said my teacher.

"I know that, but I can still walk around. Being in a room all day isn't really healthy you know." I said, waking around with my sword in hand.

"But still…be careful. I have a bad feeling…and besides! We're going into town to see if there's someone who can fix your eyesight!"

"Don't worry…I can take care of myself! And I still don't care about it so don't!" I ran down the steps of the Shinmei-ryu school.

Surprisingly, after all this time of being blind, I can still '_see_' what others do most of the time. How? I use my _ki_ to sense everything around me…if not for an incident when I was five, I wouldn't have ever been blind…

_Flashback (10 years ago):_

_I was walking around the river, mostly to train by myself and I didn't really like training with the other kids in the school. As I was walking, I saw a girl in a pink, flowery kimono with long chocolate brown hair. From where I was, it looked like loneliness was shown in her eyes. I was about to call out to her but thought against it and turned to leave._

"_Kyaaa!" I heard her cry as a dog startled her from behind and she ran into the river._

_Since no one was around, she could've died so I jumped in without thinking. I grabbed onto her, reassuring her that it'll be alright; however…it wasn't…I didn't notice it, but a log was drifting our way. The log hit me straight in the face, causing me to bleed. I ignored the pain and struggled to get girl to shore. Few minutes later, I managed and I rested on my back, catching my breath._

"_A-Are you alright?" she asked me, leaning over me._

"_Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" I said, grasping my face, attempting to stop the bleeding._

"_B-But…there's so much blood!" she started to panic. _

_Not good. I'm losing too much blood to even_ try _to reassure her. I heard people shouting in the distance, but they were still to far away to even make out. I'm starting to lose my conscious now… I have to get back otherwise I'm dead. I don't want that girl to take care of someone like me. I can tell that she's a princess, and I'm a monster. There's no way someone like me can be with her. Through my blurry eyes, I saw that the girl was trying to get help, shouting at the people, but with my loss of blood, it's starting to get hard to make out what they were saying. I was starting to feel sleepy, and I was about to close my eyes, but a voice brought me back._

"_Setsuna!" I barely heard my master shout._

_I opened my eyes again and strained to see my master running towards me._

"_Don't die on me girl!" I felt her picking me up in her arms._

"_Wait! She needs help! My family might be able to help her!" said the girl that I saved._

"_I'm sorry but Setsuna's not an ordinary child. I'll get her story later. Until then, goodbye!" my master ran away with me in her arms, finally I fell unconscious._

_End flashback_

After that, I never saw that girl ever again…not that I can see anyways…I even asked my teacher about that girl before, but she always kept quiet about it.

"What the hell are you doing here Sakurazaki?" a familiar voice to me said.

"None of your business Nakashima." I turned around, trying to find him.

He was one of the few people that I couldn't sense, and he can be really sneaky one anyone, friend or foe.

"I'm not even trying to hide. You sick or somethin'?" Nakashima poked me in the back of my head.

"I'm not!" I growled, trying to hit him.

"Oh yeah. About that girl that you met 10 years ago…soon, very soon, you two will be closer than you can even imagine."

If I wasn't blind, I would've seen that grin on his face.

"Is that another prediction?" I said.

"More or less, but it's always true no?"

I gave up trying to hit him. _Trying_ to find him wastes my time and effort.

"Sakurazaki, remember what Motoko said: Be careful. Somethin's weird goin' on and that could be more trouble for you." he warned before he disappeared.

What's going on with everyone? Sure I'm blind, but that still doesn't mean that I can't fight. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but I'm still the best in my age-group at the Shinmei-ryu and managed to hold my own against the teachers for at least an hour when they go all out!

I started to walk again and didn't stop walking until I heard some rustling in the bushes. I turned around, trying to find out what it was, but I couldn't find it.

"Who's there?" I said.

Few seconds passed, and there were no answer.

It must've been a dog or some other type of animal.

"Sakurazaki!" Nakashima shouted.

I turned in the direction of his voice.

"Sakurazaki!" he shouted again.

Was he going to keep calling me until I called back? Just as I was about to shout back, something hit me hard and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up again, but I didn't know where I was.

"About time you woke up." said Nakashima.

"What the hell did you do to me and why?!" I growled.

"Whether you like it or not, you're goin' to see a doctor." he said calmly, "Motoko-anesan agreed with me, and this was the best way to get you."

"You call knocking me out and dragging me to a doctor a 'best way to get me'?!" I nearly shouted.

"Face it Sakurazaki. Motoko-anesan's worried about you. Same with almost all of the people in the Shinmei-ryu. Sure, you may be the best in our age group, but there are times when you can't rely on your senses alone. What if you come across someone like me and you get into a fight to the death? You'll need your eyesight."

What he said _is_ true, but I still didn't like the idea. I kept rejecting visits to the doctors and spent most of my time alone. For over ten years, I'm still here.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but at least go to the doctor for a visit. I'm not going to stop you, but I was ordered to make sure that you at least_ visit_ the doctor while we're out."

I smiled, out of everyone in he Shinmei-ryu school, he's one of the few people that I trust.

"Looks like we're here." Nakashima grabbed my arm and gently pulled me with him.

"The Izumi Clinic. Leave it to Motoko-anesan to find one of the best doctors in our area." Nakashima slightly laughed.

He tugged me inside and made me sit down.

"Stay here and don't even think about goin' anywhere." he warned me.

"Like I _can_ go anywhere." I crossed my arms.

I felt some people's presence around me, staring at me. What? Was it because I had bandages around my eyes? Or was it because I didn't change out of my Shinmei-ryu uniform?

"Sakurazaki, the doctor will see us now." Nakashima grabbed my arm again and led me to the office.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna-san?" I heard a small voice.

"That is me." I replied.

"Please take a seat." Nakashima lightly pushed me to the chair and I went up to sit on it.

"So what is she here for? Just to check her eyes?"

"Yes." Nakashima replied for me.

I felt the girl's hands unwrap the bandages over my eyes and slightly gasp. She saw my scar.

"I get that a lot, so I bandaged my eyes to avoid people seeing that scar." I said.

"C-Can you even open your eyes?" she asked.

"A little bit, but I'm used to keeping them closed."

"Because of the scar?"

"Y-Yes."

"My older sister will be with you soon." the girl left, leaving me alone with Nakashima.

"In case you wanted to know, that girl's name is Izumi Sakura. Her older sister's name is Izumi Ako."

"And you're telling me this why?"

I heard him chuckle in the background, then soon stopped after I felt someone enter the room.

"Ok Setsuna-san can you open your eyes a bit for me?" said Izumi-san.

I tried but I couldn't open it at all.

"It's ok if you can't. Want to tell me how you got that scar?" she asked.

"It's something from my childhood." I simply replied.

If I could see, I would've seen her frown.

"Can you tell me more from that?"

"That's all that I know." I lied. I don't want anyone to see my scar let alone let them _hear_ about it.

"Alright…" she lightly touched me scar, "Because of this you won't be able to open your eyes. We remove this scar and make it easier for you to see."

"No thank you. I can still get around." I told her, getting up from my seat.

"Are you her guardian?"

"…Just someone accompanying her." said Nakashima.

"Where's her guardian? I'll need to talk to them about this."

"Sakurazaki is 15, old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, I don't remember making any deals with this."

I smiled.

"…alright…" I heard Izumi-san sigh.

"Sorry, but this scar it important to her." Nakashima slightly laughed, "She needs it to find the one that gave it to her."

Now I frowned. If we weren't with another person right now, I would've attacked him will all my might.

"So you know what happened to her?"

"Not entirely. She just came back one day with that scar."

"You two can go now."

I stood up and walked outside, rewrapping the bandages over my eyes. We walked back to the school, but I felt a familiar presence from long ago. Quickly giving Nakashima the slip, I followed the presence, then suddenly…it just disappeared.

"No way…" I whispered.

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

I was surprised. I couldn't feel her presence at all.

"Er…yes?" I said.

"Are you alright? I mean, you have bandages over your eyes and you can't see where you're going. Do you need help getting back?" said the same voice.

Sounds like a girl's voice…and a bit…familiar too….

"No, I can get back on my own." I said.

I felt her hand slip into mines, "I don't trust you. Where're you going? I'll walk you there."

"N-No! It's fine!"

Her hand tightened, "How can you get back on your own!"

"I…er…" I was at a loss for words.

"Sakurazaki!" Nakashima shouted.

"Nakashima!" I turned in the direction of his voice.

"What the hell were you thinking goin' off on your own like that! We're not familiar with this place yet!" he scolded me.

"I know that!" I growled at him, forgetting that the girl's hand was still in my own.

"Hey who's the girl? Found someone you like already?"

"Stop joking Nakashima!" I blushed.

"Sakurazaki-san?" the girl said in a small voice.

"Y-Yes?" I said, remembering that she was there with me.

"Oh now I remember who she is now!" exclaimed Nakashima. If I could see, I would've seen him kneeling with respect, "Konoe Konoka-ojousama of the Magic Association am I right?"

"Y-Yes…how'd you know?" Konoe-san said in a surprised voice.

"We, of the Shinmei-ryu school, heard of you and most are protecting you in secret…well except for me and Sakurazaki." explained Nakashima.

"Well that explains the uniform." Konoe-san giggled.

"Sorry but we must go Konoe-sama." Nakashima grabbed my arm, "Until next time."

Nakashima dragged me away, then I fell unconscious again.

* * *

I woke up feeling my futon underneath me. Getting up I noticed that there was dinner by my side.

Damn that Nakashima. What's up with him and knocking me out?

"Oi Sakurazaki!" Nakashima came in and stood by the door, "Hurry up and eat your dinner. You have a job to do."

"And what job is that?" I asked, starting to eat my dinner.

"You are now the protector of Konoe Konoka."

* * *

Me: Um…don't know what I was thinking for this, but I hope that you guys like it! I kinda feel bad for makin' Sakurazaki blind though…

Setsuna: 'Feel bad'?! You liked it!

Me: Konoe! Your girlfriend's here!

Setsuna: Stop calling Ojou-sama over!

Konoka: Secchan doesn't like me anymore?

Me: Don't cry Konoe! I'll make Sakurazaki…-evil laugh-

Konoka: Really Fate-kun?!

Me: Yep! Now ignoring them for a moment, hope that you all like this fanfic! Please read and review!


	2. The short talk and small gift

Me: Here's Chapter 2! Alot earlier than I expected it to be (sweat drop) Anyways, hope that you readers like it! Setsuna's and Konoka's P.O.V. switches in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The short talk and small gift

I stayed quiet, making what Nakashima said process through my mind '_Protector of Konoe Konoka_' What was he thinking?! He knows that both he and I cannot be 'guardians' of Konoe-san!

"I know what you're thinking and yeah I know that both of us are not supposed be one of the 'guardians' however…Motoko-anesan's the one that asked us when I mentioned Konoe-ojousama earlier when I explained what happened in town." Nakashima put his hand on my head, "It's time to let go of the past." I heard him said in a voice smaller than a whisper.

"Which past? I held on too many." I growled at him.

"The two that you held onto the most. The scar on your face…" he lightly touched my face, "…and the huge one in your heart." He pushed me back down onto the bed and left.

I laid there for awhile longer, then I finally got up to leave. Just as I opened the door, I bumped into someone.

I quickly reached for their hand and steadied them, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were there."

Odd, whoever this person is, I couldn't sense them at all!

"….Sakurazaki-san?"

I stood there in shock, "Ko-Konoe-san?"

"That's me, so you're finally awake?"

What's going on? Why's Konoe-san here? Now that I think about it, this place doesn't feel like the Shinmei-ryu school. Where exactly am I?

"If you're wondering…you're in my house. Fate-kun brought you here." explained Konoe-san.

That bastard, he already brought me here without my consent?! The next time we'll meet, I'll kill him! And what's with the first name calling?! Are they _that_ close now?!

"….is it true?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"What's true?"

"That you always rejected visits to the doctors and kept that scar from ten years ago…" she grabbed my arm as if she were unable to continue, "…that one that you've kept since you save me…"

Wait…_save her_?! Then that means…

"Y-You're the one from before?" I stuttered.

* * *

Konoka's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. Nakashima-kun carried Sakurazaki-san back to my house. Not that I mind but…the thought of Sakurazaki-san made my heart skip a beat.

"Ojou-sama, since that Sakurazaki's gonna be your protector, mind if I gave you some information on her?"

"Um…sure." I blushed.

"Well as you can see, her eyes are bandaged right?" I nodded. "The reason for that is…she's hiding a scar…a scar that she kept from her childhood. From what I know, Motoko-anesan brought her back and her face was bleeding badly. It took both Ane-san and me to stop the bleeding for about two days. We were worried about Sakurazaki since she didn't wake up about a week later, but to our surprise, she was better. She lost her eyesight, but that didn't stop her from training and sparring with the rest of us at the Shinmei-ryu."

"Can you wait a second please?" I asked politely, "This…Motoko-san person brought Sakurazaki-san back to the Shinmei-ryu school and her face was bleeding badly right?" he nodded. "Did you know anything other than that?"

"A bit, but not the entire story. I often pressed Sakurazaki about it, but she never answered back about it. I asked Motoko-anesan about it and she barely explained anything about it."

"What did she say?"

"She went looking for Sakurazaki since she went out on her own to train on that day and when she found her…a child was there with her and…her face was already bleeding badly. Anyways, Motoko-anesan ignored the girls pleading to bring Sakurazaki to her house and brought her back to the Shinmei-ryu and you know the rest." Nakashima-kun scratched the back of his head, "Anything else you wanna know about her?"

"Her full name, birthday, and if she went to the doctors about that scar on her face."

"Her full name's Sakurazaki Setsuna, as for her birthday, she doesn't like to celebrate it but it's on January 17, and she always rejected every single one that we tried to bring her to."

"Thanks Nakashima-kun." I smiled.

He turned around, but I still saw the blush that he was trying to hide, "You can call me 'Fate'."

"Ok Fate-kun!" I gave him a quick hug.

"Gah!" he began to brush his shoulders as I laughed. "A-Anyways, I'm gonna check on Sakurazaki now. She should be awake. You can go in as soon as I'm done talking with her."

"I'll just wait outside. I'll go in right after."

He led me to the room where Sakurazaki-san stayed in for now and told me to wait outside. Inside I heard some of their conversation. I thought that it was a bad idea at first, but what Fate-kun said surprised me.

"The one on your face….and the huge on in your heart." he came out a few seconds later and patted me on the head, smiling, "I trust that both of you two are in good hands."

I didn't understand what he meant. Deciding to go in, I opened the door and bumped into Sakurazaki-san!

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were there." she said as she steadied me.

"…Sakurazaki-san?" I said.

"Ko-Konoe-san?!" she said in a surprised tone.

"That's me, so you're finally awake?" I asked.

She didn't reply for a few seconds, until I realized what she must've been thinking.

"If you're wondering…you're in my house. Fate-kun brought you here." I explained.

I saw anger in her face. Even without that bandages I can easily tell that she was angry.

"…is it true?" I said, bringing her attention back towards me.

"What's true?"

"That you always rejected visits to the doctors and kept that scar from ten years ago…" I grabbed her arm as if I were unable to continue, "…that one that you've kept since you save me…"

She paused for a minute then stuttered, "Y-You're the one from before?"

* * *

Setsuna's P.O.V.

Konoe-san's the one from before?! Now that I think about it, her voice does sound a bit familiar.

"Sakurazaki-san…why…why did you keep the scar? Why didn't you just let it heal?" she asked me.

"I…I…" I was at a loss for words. How could I tell her it was because I was weak and afraid and that I wanted to see her again?

"Please tell me…you…you're going to be my protector from now on right? So please…tell me…" she held onto me tighter.

I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down, but that still wasn't enough. It seemed like everything that I do won't help her calm down.

"Ko…Konoe-san…please don't cry…" I pulled back a bit and felt more tears fall from her eyes.

What do I do now? Without thinking, I brought my face close to hers and pressed my lips against her's. Finally realizing what I just did, I pulled back and blushed heavily.

"I…I'm sorry! I…I shouldn't have…!"

Konoka held her hands against her lips and giggled. "Awww… Setsuna-san's embarrassed! And that was a good kiss too!"

I blushed harder. "Ko-Konoe-san!"

She kept giggling.

Oh well….at least she's happy again. I smiled.

"Hey! You smiled! Yay!"

"Um…Konoe-san…what time is it?" It didn't feel it was nighttime, more like it was sometime in the morning.

"About 6 in the morning."

"What?!" I was shocked, Nakashima tricked me _again_! Then what was dinner doing by my bed?

"If you were wondering, Fate-kun brought you back _yesterday_ afternoon unconscious, and you've been asleep since."

"Then why's there dinner here? Did he stay over too?" I questioned.

"Well…we thought that you would've woken up by dinner time and no he just came back this morning to drop off some of your stuff and explain some things about you."

"I will kill him." I muttered.

"Setsuna-san, I think he's doing this for you. I don't know why, but he knows something that even you and I don't."

"Did he tell you anything about me?"

"Just a little bit about your scar that's it."

So she doesn't know about my other half yet…it's only a matter of time….

"Setsuna-san?" Konoka had a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's nothing…sooner or later….you wouldn't want to be around me anymore…"

"Setsuna-san…"

* * *

Konoka's P.O.V

I can't believe what she was saying…she's the one that saved me when I was playing by myself and almost died…why…why would she say something like that?

"Setsuna-san…" I started but she turned away.

"It's only a matter of time when you don't want to be near me…I'm…a monster…a demon that could kill easily…" she said, hurt and frustration easily detected in her voice, "I think that I killed before…but whenever I kill anyone or anything…I have no memories of it…"

I hugged her tight, making her stop what she was saying, "I don't care, all that matters is that I want to be with you. You're my savior and that's all that matters. And I **don't** believe that you could kill anyone or anything as you say."

"But…but I could…"

"Then why didn't you kill me or anyone else in town?" I pulled away from her.

"I…I…" she blushed.

I giggled, "See. That proves that you're not as bad as you say."

"But…"

"Setsuna-san, it's ok. Besides, I asked Fate-kun if he could come over once in awhile so he can tell me some things about you if you can't tell me yourself."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Lots. He's your childhood friend right?"

"Yes, but…we don't always get along." she scratched her head, "I don't…understand him sometimes…he says weird things and always plays around to avoid some serious conversations too…"

"But when I was talking with him earlier, he wasn't playing around."

"That's because the conversation wasn't about him."

"See! You two get along great!" I laughed.

"We-We don't!" she blushed again.

"But you two know so much about each other!"

She kept quiet as I laughed.

"Jou-chan, I forgot mention something earlier." Fate walked in on us.

* * *

Setsuna's P.O.V

"Oh Fate-kun!" Konoka said surprised.

"How long were you there?" My tone quickly changed. He didn't answer for a moment "Answer me Nakashima, how long have you been there?"

"Aww poor Sakurazaki can't sense little old me?" he said playfully, "If you could, you'd know how long I've been there." He moved around in the room, but I still couldn't tell. "Anyways, both of you two be careful. I know that we told you yesterday Sakurazaki, but this is really serious. Especially since you two were talking about 'killing' earlier."

"You damn dog! You listened in on us all this time!" I growled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he laughed.

"When are you ever serious?" I sighed.

"I dunno. It's not like this is the first time."

"Fate-kun, maybe you should stop teasing her." said Konoe-san.

"Whatever you say Jou-chan."

"Konoe-san…you know where he is right?"

Suddenly a bag was thrown at my face.

"There's something inside that you'll need." said Nakashima

I opened the bag and felt a small seed in it.

"Both you and Jou-chan should bite it. Don't swallow it though."

I gave one seed to Konoe-san and took one for myself. Doing as we were told, we bit into the seed.

"Ugh! This taste!" groaned Konoe-san.

"Oops. Sorry, forgot to mention the bad taste and smell." he laughed, "And I **did **say 'don't swallow'!

"Nakashima!" I said, coughing.

"At least you two can find each other now."

What was he talking about?

"Mou! That was mean Fate-kun!" said Konoe-san.

"Wanna know what you two just bit? It's a seed only found somewhere. A smell like that is never forgotten. There should be extras in the bag so always carry it around you two."

"And you gave this to us why?" I asked.

"You'll understand sooner or later."

"Fate-kun! This is a doqa seed found in the middle of Osaka isn't it?" Konoe-san sounded surprised.

Wait a doqa seed?! When did he get his hands on something like this?

"I'm way older than you two and I used to travel a lot so it's no big deal if I find something like this. Well I'm gonna go for real now. See ya later."

Konoe-san moved to see if he was really gone. Wait…she move and I can tell? Something wasn't right. I know that I can't sense her but how did I know…? Then I realized that it was the seed that Nakashima gave both of us.

"Thanks you damn dog." I muttered.

* * *

Me: Yay! Done with chapter 2! XD A new friendship is bonded, now will Jou-chan be able to change Setsuna's mind?

Setsuna: I know that she will, but that depends on what you make her do.

Me: Maybe she will, maybe not. That just depends on what I'm thinkin'

Konoka: Aha, Fate-kun here and Fate-kun in the story thinks alike!

Me/Fate: We do not! -turns to each other- Where did you come from?!

Setsuna: As I thought before, idiots think alike.

Me: Bad Sakurazaki! Just for that, I might make you rape Jou-chan!

Setsuna: -horrified- No! Please don't!

Me: Haha now be good! Anyways, hope that you like this chapter! Thanks Black Caballiere, Kohaku Zelpher, and ShoujoGirl for reviewing! See ya all in the next chapter!

* * *

Possible spoiler:

I can't…I don't want to show her…but she's in danger and I can't reach her in time! I'm sorry, please don't hate me after this!

"Se…Setsuna…san?" Konoe-san sounded horrified as I turned into my true form.


	3. The Questioning and True Form

Me: Heya! Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Questioning and True Form

Konoka's P.O.V

"Damn dog?" asked I asked.

I never thought that she swore before.

"I-It's nothing!" she quickly laughed me off.

"Nee Setsuna…can….can I ask you some questions?"

"Ok but…some questions I won't answer." she smirked.

"Hey that's not fair!" I pretended to pout.

"But that's some, not all." she added, trying to cheer me up.

"Alright fine, first, what do you do in your free time even though you're blind?"

"Train or relax if it's a good day."

"Really? Ok next question um…why weren't you allowed to be one of the 'guardians'?"

"That…is something that I cannot answer."

"Hey come on! You have to answer!" I pouted again.

"Sorry, but I can't answer that one. As I told you before, I cannot answer some questions." she said in a pained voice.

Why did she sound so sad? Did I step over a line?

"Excuse me." I looked back and saw my dad opening the door with Fate-kun right behind him.

Setsuna's P.O.V

Why does she want to know? I can't tell her. She doesn't even believe that I could easily kill her. Why? Why isn't she afraid?

"Excuse me." I heard a voice and felt the presence of a man.

"Hey daddy." said Konoe-san.

"I can see that you're here with your new guardian already Konoka." said her father.

"Hey Jou-chan, can you show me around for a bit?" said Nakashima.

He was here too? I still can't sense him. Konoe-san's smell started to move farther away. She must've went with him.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna-san am I right?" said Konoe-san's father.

"That is me." I said.

"My name is Konoe Eishun. You came from the Shinmei-ryu right?"

I nodded.

"Then I'll make this very brief. When I found out that it was you that have saved my daughter years ago, I asked Motoko-san if you and Fate-kun can watch over us instead of the usual students."

"Excuse me but…may I ask…why us? If you have heard from Motoko-neesan, Nakashima and I cannot be guardians."

"Oh yes. I heard from her, but Konoka doesn't care at all. Besides, Motoko-san thinks that it's a great way to let you two get away from there."

"But still…" I tried to reason with him.

"Setsuna-kun, all of this would be fine. Besides…" he patted me on the head, "…I owe you from when you saved her years ago."

"That was nothing." I blushed.

"Still thank you for saving her." He moved and I heard the door open. Was he going to leave?

"Eishun-san….thank you…"

He walked away. Few minutes passed and I decided to walk around.

'_Funny how dreams come true.' _a familiar voice sang.

Wait a second…that song… I walked towards the owner of the voice and the smell of the doqa seed was getting stronger.

"Oh Setsuna-san!" Konoe-san wrapped her arms around me, causing me to blush.

"You can finish up here." Nakashima tapped me on the head whispering, '_Good luck. Don't die and don't transform_.'

Again with the riddles. I really hate it when he does that.

"Hey Setsuna-san! Did you know that Fate-kun is a really good singer?" Konoe-san let me go and moved away from me.

"Yes I know. Were you the one that asked him to sing earlier?"

"You were there that time?"

I just nodded.

"That song…even though he just sand one line from it, it sounded so beautiful and yet sad." I continued to watch her and she looked at me, "He also told me that it's a song that only you and Fate-kun knows and if I asked you, you would teach me it."

"In a way yes, it _is_ beautiful and sad but I'll leave that to your imagination." I smirked at her then frowned, "Why do you want to learn that song?"

"You don't have to anymore." she turned around.

Konoka's P.O.V

I walked with Fate-kun by my side and I heard him humming a song.

"Hey Fate-kun!" I said, slightly surprising him.

"Yeah?" he said, slightly nervous.

"What's that song that you were humming."

"A song that only both me and Sakurazaki knows." He noticed my curious look, "It's a bit sad too. If you ask Sakurazaki, maybe she'll teach ya."

"Aww please! Teach me!" I begged.

He just playfully turned around and softly sang, "_Funny how dreams come true._" He turned towards me a second later, "Sakurazaki's comin', why don't ya give her a hug or somethin'?"

I looked behind him and Setsuna-san really was coming.

I ran up to her while wrapping my arms around her, "Oh Setsuna-san!" I looked up and saw her blush, how cute!

Fate-kun came up and tapped her on the head. He whispered something to her, but I couldn't really hear what they were saying.

"Hey Setsuna-san! Did you know that Fate-kun is a really good singer?" I let her go and moved away.

"Yes, I know. Were you the one that asked him to sing earlier?"

"You were that at the time?" I saw her nod. "That song…even though he just sang one line from it, it sounded so beautiful and yet sad." I looked at her, "He also told me that it's a song that only you and Fate-kun knows and if I asked you, you would teach me it."

"In a way yes, it _is_ beautiful and sad but I'll leave that to your imagination." she smirked at me then frowned, "Why do you want to learn that song?"

"You don't have to anymore." I turned around.

I felt her arms circle around my waist protectively and pulled me close to her body. Who knew that even though she didn't look it, but she felt really strong. The thought of that made me blush.

"K-Konoka! Se-Setsuna-kun!" I heard my dad. I turned towards the direction of his voice and gasped. His body was turning black and he seemed to be in pain.

"Daddy!" Setsuna-san let me go and she followed me closely.

Setsuna's P.O.V

What's going on here? Why did I not sense them earlier?!

I hugged Konoe-san closed to keep her safe but then I heard her father's voice. I let her go to him and stayed close to her.

"Daddy! What's happening?!" Konoe-san asked her father.

"I'm sorry Konoka. It seems that your 'guardian' can prove herself now than the expected time." he apologized.

"Daddy!" she cried.

I heard a shift in the wind. Was it a dagger? Whatever it was I pulled out my sword and blocked it. I heard it fall to the floor, it was a small dagger. Was this enemy underestimating me or is it to test my strength first? Maybe it was a distraction?

"Setsuna-san!" Konoe-san thought that I had gotten hurt.

"I am fine. Do not worry. I promise to protect you."

She grabbed the back of my shirt. She was trembling.

"Don't be afraid!" I told her.

She continued to tremble.

I wanted to calm her more, but I felt a presence near me.

"**Time to die!**"

I did my best and blocked from what I think was a demon's club.

"KYAAA!" Konoe-san screamed.

Her smell was getting farther away from me. Wait..._farther?! _What happened? Wasn't she right behind me?!

"**If you are wondering hanyo, I just had to distract you and the other demon just had to sneak up and grab the princess!**" it growled.

I glared at the demon and quickly killed it off. I ran towards the direction that Konoe-san was but it was getting farther and farther away. This demon was flying and to get there…I have to…

I can't…I don't want to show her…but she's in danger but I can't reach her in time! I'm sorry, please don't hate me after this!

Black wings sprouted from my back, my hands grew into claws, and my teeth sharpened into fangs.

"Se…Setsuna…san?" Konoe-san sounded horrified as I turned into my true form.

Normal P.O.V

Setsuna removed the bandages from her eyes revealing that there was no scar and that she had golden yellow eyes with split pupils and her hair turned to silver-white.

"**So finally the true demon appears!**" the demon holding Konoka laughed.

'_True demon? Setsuna-san?!_' Konoka watched 'Setsuna' fly towards them, '_So she _wasn't _kidding before…_'

'Setsuna' flew towards the demon faster and sliced the arm that was holding Konoka.

"**You're a lot faster now hanyo! Why don't you stay that way?!**" the demon laughed as Konoka fell from the sky.

'Setsuna' grabbed one of Konoka's arms and pulled her up, holding her by the waist.

"T-Thank you Setsuna-san…" Konoka wrapped her arms around 'Setsuna's' neck to keep herself from falling.

'Setsuna' didn't say anything. She just continued to glare at the demon.

"**So the rumors were true! The two hanyos that went to the humans as servants! One of the two was you! Why?! Why would you serve the weak humans?! We're the superior ones!**" the demon growled.

'Setsuna' still didn't say anything and killed off the demon with one strike.

"Se-Setsuna-san?" now Konoka was getting worried. If what Setsuna said earlier was true then…

'Setsuna' just looked at Konoka, not sure whether to kill her or not.

* * *

Me: And done! Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 3! XD Hope that you guys enjoy this! Please read and review!

Konoka: Thanks: BakaBakaEater, Black Caballiere, and elfspirit7 for reviewing!

Setsuna: What are you making me do to Ojou-sama?!

Me: Uh…in a way that's not 'you' that's doing it. -grins evilly-

Setsuna: What did you say?!

Konoka: Secchan! Don't do anything to Fate-kun!

Me: uh…thanks Jou-chan. Anyways! Here's a small preview! Hope that you enjoy!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Fate-kun!" I said, seeing him walking over to us._

"_Great she transformed again." he sighed._

"_W-What can we do to get her back?" I asked._

"_Well…you'd have to…kiss 'er." he blushed lightly._


	4. Back to normal and the Contract Explanat

Chapter 4: Back to normal and the Contract Explanation

Konoka's P.O.V.

"Se…Setsuna…san…?" I said nervously.

She just continued to look at me then she put me down. I stumbled a bit backwards but she just stood in the same place as she landed.

"Setsuna…san…?" I said again.

She still didn't say anything. Few seconds passed, then minutes and she continues to stare.

I moved up to her nervously and she does the same. After a few moments, she suddenly raises her hand in the air and I moved back as she threw it down, barely grazing my left arm. She was trying to hurt me! I ran as fast as I could, it didn't matter where I went, but as long as it was away from her.

"Someone help me!" I shouted.

Setsuna-san appeared in front of me and I turned to run the other way but she grabbed me by my arms. I closed my eyes, waiting for my end to come, then a familiar voice made me open my eyes again.

"Jou-chan?" Fate-kun walked towards us with a surprised look.

"Fa-Fate-kun!" I said happily.

"Great, the damn birdbrain transformed again." he scratched his head angrily, "I can't believe it even after I warned her."

"Ar-Aren't you suppose to help me?! S-She's gonna kill me!" I said worriedly, Setsuna-san released me.

"There's not much that I can do anyways..." I saw Setsuna-san appear behind him.

"Look ou-"

Fate-kun already grabbed her by the arm, "Let me finish...wait a sec...she transformed on her own…" he looked at me, "What happened?"

"S-Some demons attacked us and one kidnapped me then Setsuna-san became like that."

"Are you serious?" he said almost laughing.

"W-Why are you laughing?"

He hit Setsuna-san on the head and pushed her towards me, "To get her back to normal…you have to kiss 'er."

I blushed. I never kissed anyone before and I just met Setsuna-san…

"So you don't want her back to normal?" he looked at me with a scary face.

I slowly nodded my head and nervously and walked up to Setsuna-san. As I neared her, I could've sworn that Fate-kun was smirking. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Setsuna-san's neck and I felt her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I leaned in feeling her warm breath on my lips.

"Setsuna-san…" I murmured, pressing my lips on hers.

"Contract is sealed!" I heard Fate-kun shouted.

Setsuna's P.O.V.

I was unconsciously moving my body towards Konoe-san and 'saw' her walking up to me. Wait…something wasn't right. Isn't she afraid of me in this form? Her small, fragile arms wrapped around themselves around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Another thing that wasn't right, why was I moving this way? When I finally gained control over my body, I felt Konoe-san's soft lips on mines.

"Contract is sealed!" Nakashima shouted.

Konoe-san pulled back as I had a surprised look on my face. The pain from my scar returned and I placed my hand to cover it and tried to ease the pain away.

"Ow…Nakashima! Don't tell me…" I growled, hoping what he said earlier wasn't true and what both he and I know…

"I sure did! Good luck 'caused you two are _engaged_!"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted running after him.

Was he doing it on purpose? I could sense his presence now.

"I think that I deserved to be thanked! You transformed on your own even _after_ I told you not to! Besides! You really like her and don't even want to admit it!"

I blushed. In a way, what he said _was_ true, but I just like her as a _friend_.

"What does _that_ have to do with the **contract**?!"

"Aww, poor Sakurazaki. Ya know that Jou-chan's the only one besides me and you-know-who that went _near_ you when you're transformed!" he laughed.

"That's still no reason to make me get a contract with her!" I growled the blush on my face wasn't helping me when I had my 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look.

"I still think that I should be thanked! You could never sense me, but you can now can't you?"

I stopped. What he said _was_ right. But then again he could be allowing me to sense him.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

He avoided my question and moved towards Konoe-san.

Konoka's P.O.V

"Hey Jou-chan, I'm guessin' you're wonderin' 'bout that 'contract' right?" Fate-kun said casually as he walked up to me.

"Yeah…what is it and why's Setsuna-san so mad about it?"

"The 'contract' is something that half-breeds, like Sakurazaki, has with humans, in this case you, in order to completely serve them. In other words, she's completely loyal to you and only you." He scratched his head sheepishly, "And Sakurazaki's mad because the contract limits her powers and people that have the contract are basically married."

"Ma-Married?!"

"Usually…but not all the time though. But with both you and Sakurazaki…it might happen." he grinned.

"Wha-What does that mean?!" I blushed.

"Don't try to hide it, both of you like each other right?"

I blushed, did I really like Setsuna-san in _that_ way?

"Whether you like her or not, it's your own choice. The same goes with her too." he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I would be careful on how much she'll ask you for an 'approval'. Ask for more than once a day, you're in trouble; if not then you're good. Good luck." he disappeared.

I looked at Setsuna-san for more explanation but she looked away from me that second I looked at her.

"S-Setsuna-san…what did he mean by 'approval'?"

She finally turned towards me, "Don't worry about that. I'll _never_ ask you for that."

Setsuna's P.O.V.

I mentally kicked myself after I realized what I just said.

"Oh…I see…" she sounded hurt.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" I said, trying to make her feel better, "It's just…" I scratched my head sheepishly and blushed, "…just that I didn't want you to get hurt because of me…"

"I'll be the judge of that, now please tell me what the 'approval' is?"

"…Whenever I ask for a magic spell or something like that, all you have to do is say 'I approve'..."

"That's it? Why're you so worried? That doesn't sound like it can kill me, let alone hurt me." she walked over to me.

"That's not all!" I didn't know what came over me, but for some reason I lost my cool, "…every time I ask for that, it costs you your magic powers. The more I ask you, the more magic powers I take from you. In other words, you'll die when you're with me if I'm fighting a really tough enemy."

"That's still not enough to convince me Setsuna-san." I felt her arms wrap themselves around my left arm, "Or is it…that you want to cancel our 'contract'?"

I was shocked, I _did_ want to cancel our 'contract' for her safety, but then again I _didn't_ mostly because the 'contract' can increase my powers and I can protect her better.

"Setsuna-san if you really wanted to cancel our 'contract' how can you do it?" I felt her shaking.

"I…I'm not going to tell you." I put my right hand on her shoulder, "Ask me again if _you wanted_ to cancel our 'contract'. If you don't, then don't ask me again."

Konoe-san moved again and I felt her lips on my cheek, causing me to blush, "W-Wha…?!"

"I just felt like doing that, besides you're cute when you blush."

"Ko-Konoe-san!"

I heard her laughing as we ran back to her house; there I didn't expect someone that I thought that we would meet again…

* * *

Me: So sorry for this very late update! (bows) So much schoolwork and stuff goin' on! Sorry again if this is a bit confusing or for the shortness!

Setsuna: Either that or you just got lazy.

Konoka: Secchan, don't be mean.

Setsuna: But it _is _true Ojou-sama.

Me: No I isn't! Anyways, thanks Black Caballiere, elfspirit7, BakaBakaEater, and ChronoStar for reviewing! Hope that you like this chapter!

* * *

Small Preview:

"Wha-What the hell are you doing here?!" I said, remembering whose presence that was.

"Eh? Setsuna-san you know her too?" Konoe-san asked me.

"She went to the same Shinmei-Ryu school too! Of course I know her!"

"Yeah yeah, nice to see you too. It's only been what? 10 years?"


	5. Sleeping together and Enter Kimura Nami

Chapter 5: Sleeping together and Enter Kimura Nami

Normal P.O.V.

After both Konoka and Setsuna talked about the contract, they decided to head back home to see if everyone was all right.

"Nee Setsuna-san, is there something else that you're not telling me about the contract?" asked Konoka.

"I told you everything that I knew, the one that you should ask…" Setsuna looked away sadly, "…never mind…"

"Ask who?" Konoka looked at Setsuna.

"Forget about it. You might not meet her…" Setsuna slowed down her pace.

Konoka looked back at Setsuna for a few moments and decided to run back home and check on her father. As soon as she reached the top, her father was there looking for her.

"Konoka!" Eishun ran towards Konoka and embraced her, "Thank god that you're all right!"

"Of course I am! Setsuna-san protected me."

"Thank you again Setsuna-kun." Eishun smiled as Setsuna walked over to them.

Setsuna blushed and looked away.

"No need to be shy Setsuna-kun. I can't thank you enough for saving Konoka yet again." Eishun smiled.

"It's my pleasure sir."

"No need to be polite either Setsuna-kun, after all, you've been protecting Konoka with you're life." Eishun led them to the main room, "Now rest up and I'll bring lunch over in a few minutes."

Setsuna followed Konoka into the room, making sure that she was safe. Konoka looked back and smiled, "Setsuna-san, why don't you walk _with_ me and not _behind_ me next time?"

Setsuna blushed, "Er…t-that wouldn't be r-right."

Konoka giggled and hugged one of Setsuna's arms, "You don't have to be shy around me."

"I-I'm not shy!" Setsuna blushed harder.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" Konoka teased.

"I-I'm not used to things like this…" Setsuna looked away.

"Then I guess I have a lot of work to do!" Konoka hugged Setsuna's arm tighter.

"What do you mean by that?" Setsuna gave Konoka a curious look.

"I'm not telling!" Konoka, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"You'll tell me!" Setsuna freed her arm and tickled Konoka's sides.

"Ahahaha! Stop it!" Konoka tried to get away from Setsuna's hands, but she failed miserably.

"Tell me what you meant by that first!" Setsuna smiled.

"N-No! Ahaha! Please s-stop it!" Tears fell out of Konoka's eyes.

Feeling something wet on Konoka's face, Setsuna immediately stopped, "Ko-Konoe-san…?"

Konoka stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes?"

"Sorry…"

Konoka tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I…made you cry…"

"Setsuna-san, you _do_ know that it was because I was happy and you were tickling me right?"

"You can cry if you're happy?"

Konoka laughed, "Of course. You really didn't know?" Setsuna shook her head, "I never knew."

"Konoka, Setsuna-kun, your lunch is ready." Eishun came into the room and placed their foods in front of them. "I'll be back for the dishes later. You two enjoy yourselves."

Setsuna leaned by the wall and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Setsuna-san?" Setsuna woke up from the dreamy state she was in and turned towards Konoka. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

Setsuna shook her head, "I don't really eat anything."

"That's bad, you should eat." Konoka frowned, "You don't have to eat all of it, just some."

"I'll be fine. I'll eat later."

Konoka's P.O.V.

Mou why's she so stubborn about eating? Is it because she can't eat or is it because she doesn't like our food?

"I _can_ eat, but that's only when I feel like it. You food smells wonderful and it almost seems like a waste to eat such a wonderful aroma." she said as if she read my thoughts.

I laughed, "Wow. I never expected to hear that from someone like you Setsuna-san."

"Why would you think that Konoe-san?"

I frowned. How long was she gonna keep calling me that?

"Konoe-san?"

"Stop calling me that Setsuna-san."

"T-Then what else am I supposed to call you? Ojou-sama?"

I walked over to her and lightly hit her head, "I don't like that either."

"T-Then Konoka-san?"

I giggled, "I think you can do better."

"Konoka-chan?"

"Hmm…not bad…" I sat next to her and put my head on her shoulder.

"How about Kono-chan then?"

I smiled, "Alright…Secchan." I looked at her and noticed that she was blushing.

"Jou-chan, Sakurazaki? Are you two in?" asked Fate-kun.

"Come on in Fate-kun." I said.

"Sorry for the intrusion." he bowed.

"What's wrong?" Secchan said seriously.

"Nothing. I just want to have a little talk…about you-know-who."

"What about it?"

"Who's 'you-know-who'?" I asked.

Secchan looked away from me and Fate-kun sighed, "She's someone that we haven't seen for over ten years."

"Like I said, what about it?" I heard a hint of anger in Secchan's voice.

"I got a word that she's coming back. Sometime by this afternoon to this evening. Knowing her, she could already be here hiding somewhere."

"Can't you find her?"

"No. She's the only one that I can't find even if I tried."

"Nee…then this…person…is really strong then?" I said.

"In a way yeah. How'd you know or rather why you think that?" asked Fate-kun.

"I don't know…this person that you were talking about…sounds a lot like my cousin. I haven't seen her for over 10 years either."

"Hmmm…does she have a wolf pendant?"

"I think so."

"…Sorry for wasting your time. I'll be back later." Fate-kun stood up to leave.

"Wait Fate-kun." He looked at me. "You only came here to tell us about someone that might be my cousin coming here or is there something more?"

"I don't want to worry you two yet so I'll keep that a secret for now." He left before Secchan could stop him.

"What's up with him and secrets?" Secchan muttered under her breath.

"Secchan…" I put my head back on her shoulder, "Do you really hate him and the person that you two were talking about earlier?"

"No…it's just…" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "It's hard for me to tell if they're serious or not and they always keep too much things inside them too much."

"The same should go to you too." I felt her arm wrap around my shoulders.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like!" I hugged her closer. Just listening to her heartbeat is making me sleepy…

"-chan…no-chan…Kono-chan."

"Awah?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily, "Oh Secchan…what's up?"

"You've been sleeping a bit too long." I saw her sweat drop.

"Oh really?" I blushed. I didn't know that I fell asleep. Looking at the time, it was 5 in the afternoon.

"Your father wanted us to come welcome someone…I…didn't want to leave you here alone." She turned away to hide her blush.

"Let's go then." I stood up a bit too fast causing me to fall. I was expecting to hit the ground, but I found myself in Secchan's arms.

"Are you alright Kono-chan?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Secchan." She helped me to my feet. "Ok let's go!" I ran out of the room with Secchan close behind me. Soon we reached where my father was and he was talking to someone. "Hey daddy, is that who I think it is?" I looked at the girl that my father was talking to.

She had short flame red hair and cool blue eyes wearing black baggy pants, blood red shirt with a black jacket over it and a wolf pendant necklace.

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" Secchan suddenly said, surprising both daddy and me.

Setsuna's P.O.V.

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" I said, remembering whose presence that was.

"Eh? Setsuna-san you know her too?" Kono-chan asked me.

"She went to the same Shinmei-Ryu school too! Of course I know her!"

"Yeah yeah, nice to see you too. It's only been what? 10 years?" she walked over to us casually.

"Kimura Nami, I repeat what are you doing here after all this time?" I said seriously.

"Can't I come back and visit once in a while?"

"'Once in a while'?! Don't you mean when ever you feel like it?" I crossed my arms, "Or you just felt like you've been _there_ for too long?"

"Hm…How 'bout both? Anyways, I heard that you made a contract." I f I could see her face, I would've known that she had a smirk.

I blushed, how did she hear about that?!

"News spread around pretty fast ya know." Kimura shrugged.

"I'm sure it does." I sighed.

"Anyways…It's nice to see you again uncle."

"Are you going to tell me what you've been up to Nami-chan?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I just came back so I'm a bit tired. See ya tomorrow Konoka."

"Aww…Na-chan left again. I wanted to have a few words with her too." Kono-chan pouted.

"You'll see her tomorrow. Don't worry Konoka." smiled Eishun-sama.

If Kimura is here then something must be wrong. Nakashima also warned me about some danger that's going to happen soon. What exactly is this danger?

"chan…cchan…Secchan!" Kono-chan said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Wh-What is it Kono-chan?" I said nervously. I could feel her breath close to my face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kono-chan. You don't have to worry." I felt her hand slip into mines and she hugged my left arm.

"Secchan…promise me that it there's something wrong that you'll tell me ok? And…" she had a hint of fear in her voice as she continued, "And that you'll come back no matter what happens…I don't know what I'll do without you here by my side."

I pulled her closer and have her a comforting embrace, "I can't guarantee that I could, but for you I'll try alright?"

She just nodded and had her head on my shoulder.

"It's starting to get late, let's go back to your room."

I didn't hear anything from her and I picked her up bridal style. Still no response so I figured that she must've went to sleep. I tried to go back to her room but it was hard since I didn't really remember where it was.

After a few minutes I found it and felt a futon by my feet. I put Kono-chan down onto the futon but she grabbed me and moved until she was on top of me!

"Ko-Kono-chan?!"

Again no response. Was she teasing me or is she really asleep? I can't tell. Thinking that she won't get off me and that she might wake up if I moved her I just grabbed the blanket and placed it over us.

Slowly I drifted to sleep, not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching us the entire time…

* * *

Me: And end it there! Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 5!

Konoka: Were you being lazy again Fate-kun?

Me: N-No!...alright fine I kinda was, but I got finals next week and I was bust watchin' **1 liter of Tears**!

Konoka: Oh that drama? I like that one too! It was so sad.

Me: …yeah…anyways thanks elfspirit7, Shinmei swordman, and Dana Kishimoto for reviewing! See ya all next time!

* * *

Preview:

"Secchan…I love you…don't leave me ok?"


	6. Friends or Kidnappers?

Me: Hey guys sorry about this late update for a new chapter. **bows** If you, in anyway, have Economics, Calculus, Senior Project, and Video Productions project, you will hate life like me.

Asuna: Don't make excuses.

Me: Economics and Calculus gives out too much work Senior Project's just a bother and Video Productions just lots of videos to make

Asuna: Whatever just write already!

Me: Fine fine! Anyways sorry for this late chapter again and hope that you like it!

* * *

_Previously in the last Chapter:_

"_Secchan…promise me that it there's something wrong that you'll tell me ok? And…" she had a hint of fear in her voice as she continued, "And that you'll come back no matter what happens…I don't know what I'll do without you here by my side."_

_I pulled her closer and in a comforting embrace, "I can't guarantee that I could, but for you I'll try alright?"_

_She just nodded and had her head on my shoulder._

_"It's starting to get late, let's go back to your room."_

_I didn't hear anything from her and I picked her up bridal style. Still no response so I figured that she must've went to sleep. I tried to go back to her room but it was hard since I didn't really remember where it was._

_After a few minutes I found it and felt a futon by my feet. I put Kono-chan down onto the futon but she grabbed me and moved until she was on top of me!_

_"Ko-Kono-chan?"_

_Again no response. Was she teasing me or is she really asleep? I can't tell. Thinking that she won't get off me and that she might wake up if I moved her I just grabbed the blanket and placed it over us._

_Slowly I drifted to sleep, not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching us the entire time…_

* * *

Chapter 6: Friends or Kidnappers?

Normal P.O.V

'_Set-chan was so cute when she blushed like that! Luckily, she couldn't see me smiling the entire time since I 'pretended' to fall asleep_.' thought Konoka. She opened her eyes when Setsuna put her down onto the futon. As soon as she was put down, Konoka pulled her down until she was on top of her.

"Ko-Kono-chan?" Setsuna stammered.

Konoka kept quiet. Hearing Setsuna sigh, she pulled the blanket until it was over them and she slowly tried to fall into a restless sleep.

Konoka looked up and saw her breathing steadily, "Nee Set-chan…ever since I met you…I couldn't keep my mind off of you…I…I think that I've fallen in love with you…so…don't leave me ok?"

Setsuna didn't hear what Konoka said earlier and sensed someone coming. She moved, causing both of them to lay on their sides and she pulled her closer.

"Se-Set-chan?" Konoka slightly blushed. Setsuna stayed quiet. Whoever that she sensed was getting closer. The only thing that Konoka heard from her was her soft breathing. "Set-chan? Are you trying to trick me like I did to you?" she pouted, slightly clenching her shirt.

"You were tricking me?" momentarily forgetting about their 'visitor' she spoke, "That's what I thought."

Konoka blushed. If she was awake the entire time, then she must've heard what she said earlier. Konoka tried to pull away, but Setsuna pulled her back closer.

"Shh."

Konoka blushed harder and closed her eyes. Setsuna held her tightly but gently and they heard the door open. Konoka was about to say something, but she had a bad feeling.

"So this is where the princess is? To think that we would find her asleep with her bodyguard here." laughed a voice.

Konoka didn't dare look up. Instead, she just closed her eyes tighter and went closer to Setsuna.

"Hey keep it down. The bodyguard is one of _that_ remember?" said another voice.

'_How many of them were there? Someone…anyone help us_!' Konoka clenched Setsuna's shirt tighter, scared of what was going on.

'_How did they know what I am? From what I'm sensing, there's only two of them. If there are more that hiding their ki, then we're in trouble._' Setsuna put a protective arm around Konoka, calming her down a bit. "Don't worry Kono-chan. I'll protect you." she whispered, pretending to be asleep.

"Hey! She spoke!" said one of them.

"Don't worry, she's just sleep talking."

"You're the one that said that we shouldn't talk."

"Let's just get this over with." they drew their swords and struck down, trying to stab Konoka in the stomach, but Setsuna moved again and manage to get away from them.

"Damn…" Setsuna growled. One of the men managed to cause a deep graze on her arm.

"She was awake!"

"No matter! We will kill them before the night's over." they charged at them again, but Setsuna drew her sword and managed to block both of their attacks.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" she demanded.

Konoka stayed behind Setsuna, trying not to get in the way, but seeing Setsuna injured, she couldn't help but want to help Setsuna somehow. "Se…Set-chan?"

"Don't worry! No matter what I'll protect you." Setsuna whispered to Konoka, trying to calm her down, '_Ok if it's just these two, I think that I can handle them. Damnit! Where's Nakashima and Kimura?_'

"Hey what's all the noise?" Fate walked in and saw the two strangers, "What the? Who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your business!" the boy turned towards the girl, "Now!"

The girls turned towards Konoka and Setsuna. Suddenly, Setsuna was unconscious.

"Damn…it…" was all that Setsuna said as she blacked out

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Fate.

He replied coldly, "Orders from above. Kill the princess."

Konoka P.O.V.

'Kill the princess'? Does he mean me? Why? What did he mean 'orders from above'? Is he part of the Kansai Organization?

I held Set-chan in my arms as the girl crept closer.

"I'm sorry princess."

I backed up in fear, bringing Set-chan closer in my arms.

"Like I said I'm sorry." the girl touched my arm and pulled me closer to her.

"N-No!" I shut my eyes tight and cried.

"Don't hurt her Keiko. We **need** her later on."

"I know. She's just scared right now Zero. You don't have to tell me anything." Keiko pulled me up until I was standing next to her, forcing me to drop Set-chan to the ground.

"Set-chan!" I struggled against Keiko's grasp and tried to go to Set-chan, "Let me go!"

"Be quiet. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to." Keiko punched me and all that I saw is black soon after.

Fate's P.O.V.

What the hell is goin' on…? Why are these guy's after Jou-chan? They must be strong since Sakurazaki's out cold…

"Are you going to stand in our way too?" the guy, the girl called Zero, looked at me.

"So what if I am? Jou-chan's the only one that's supposed to knock Sakurazaki out like that." I started to sweat a bit, "And if ya wanted to take care of her, why're ya so rough with 'er?"

"The half-breed can be a problem so we took her out the fastest way that we could." the girl, Zero called Keiko, shifted Jou-chan's weight, "And we could not allow her to see the bloodshed of her friends."

"So you're just sayin' that you're gonna kill us now so we can't save her?" I laughed a bit, "That's not how stories usually go."

"This ain't no story!" Zero growled at me, "We'll do whatever we can no matter what it takes!"

I frowned and glanced at Keiko. She had this weird sad look as if she didn't want to shed any blood.

"What about her? She doesn't look like she'll do anythin' to spill blood to get what she wants."

"That's none of your business!"

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew all around us as she said those words.

"Oi oi! No need to be so rough here!" I closed one of my eyes and raised an arm to cover my face, "People are still sleepin' here!"

"They could all die for all I care…" Zero grabbed Keiko's hand and the wind turned hot.

"Hey that's hot!" I jumped back to where Sakurazaki was, "You're not serious are ya?"

"Dead serious…" Keiko looked at me with emotionless eyes.

Something's not right… before she had a scared, harmless look. Now…she has an emotionless look.

I growled, "This isn't some sort of weird prophecy is it?"

They both glared at me as the wind turn hotter and harsher. I stood back to protect Sakurazaki as best as I could. "Kimura!"

The ground shook, causing both Zero and Keiko to stop their attacks.

"You called?" she smirked as she came out of the ground.

"About damn time" I smirked back at her.

Setsuna's P.O.V.

_Ow… it hurts… what's going on…? This is too painful to be a dream…_

I moved slightly to feel hot wind around but not actually hitting me. _Wait… hot wind…? we're inside a house… how can that be…? _

Using my senses, I tried to get an idea on what was going on around me. "What's going on…?" I said weakly, trying to get up.

"Don't get up Sakurazaki…" Nakashima was near me, "Until this is over, don't get up."

I growled and got up slowly, "Who are you to tell me what to do…?" I tried to sense where Konoka is since she wasn't around me, "Kono-chan…?"

"Calm down Sakurazaki." Kimura was about 5 feet away from me but it sounded like she was right next to me, "There's nothing we can do for now until you get your sights back or until we can get them to tell us everything."

_Get who to tell us what…?_

"Like we'll tell you two what we need to do!" I heard a teenaged boy voice yell.

"What…?"

"Zero! That girl work up! We must retreat now!" this time a girl's voice yelled.

"Damn! We'll kill her after!"

"Kono-chan!" I got up and tried to run towards them but was flown back, "Argh!"

"Don't get in our way hanyou…" I was starting to lose them.

"No!" I lunged forward at them before they disappeared but I couldn't sense any of them…not even Kono-chan… "Kono-chan!"

* * *

Me: And it shall end there until I can think of what else to write there. Sorry for the lateness and crappy chapter **bows** I'll try to do better later on when there's less work for me to do in school.

Setsuna: you made me lose Ojou-sama!

Me: Come on I can't think of anything |3 I was gonna make her die in this chapter but thought of something else

Konoka: What?

Me: Oh look at the time gotta go bye! **runs away**

Setsuna + Konoka: Get back here! **chases**

* * *

_Possible preview:_

"_Come on Sakurazaki. Quit sulking and fight!"_

"_I couldn't protect her… how am I supposed to fight?_

"_How about we teach you… how you can fight without any of your senses at all?"_

"_What…?"_


	7. Reality or Fantasy

Me: Hey guys and girls. Sorry about this late update! Anyways here's chapter 7! Hope ya all enjoy it!

Konoka: it's great to have you back~

Setsuna: Just hurry up and finish your fanfiction already

Me: I will… in time ja enough yappin' and let's get to readin'~

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 6:_

"_Like we'll tell you two what we need to do!" I heard a teenaged boy voice yell._

"_What…?"_

"_Zero! That girl woke up! We must retreat now!" this time a girl's voice yelled._

"_Damn! We'll kill her after!"_

"_Kono-chan!" I got up and tried to run towards them but was flown back, "Argh!"_

"_Don't get in our way hanyou…" I was starting to lose them._

"_No!" I lunged forward at them before they disappeared but I couldn't sense any of them…not even Kono-chan… "Kono-chan!"_

* * *

Chapter 7: Reality or Fantasy?

Setsuna's P.O.V.

"Kono-chan!" I yelled, trying to sense her presence but it was no use. I fell down to my knees and punched the ground out of anger, "Damn it!" I never felt so helpless and angry before, why couldn't I protect her?

"Sakurazaki get a grip! We can probably find her!" Kimura tried to calm me down. But I didn't want to calm down.

"How can we even find her? Why didn't you try to protect her!" I spat at her.

Before I realize what was happening, Nakashima punched me in the gut and I think I flew about 10 feet before slamming into the wall. "Sakurazaki seriously calm down. We're not _her_ body guards, _you_ were." I heard his unusual cold voice say softly, "Get up we're gonna find her now."

I got up weakly and stumbled towards him and Kimura slowly, "How…?"

"It is your choice."

"What do you mean…?" I tried to find them.

"We can train you or get her back now."

"What's the difference?" They stayed quiet. It annoyed me. "What's the difference?" I repeated.

"You could slightly see better if you train with us. If you don't train you'll die." Kimura said gently. I could hear the slight unsureness in her voice.

"You're lying aren't you?" I growled at them for wasting my time.

"It's not a lie Sakurazaki." Nakashima nearly growled at me, which made me move back a bit, "Then…?"

"After we're done training you, we can find that Konoe girl faster than you know it."

"How?"

"It's better if you wait it out since you know what the contract does right?"

"I know…" I clenched my fists in anger and despair, "But… I don't want it…"

"Come on Sakurazaki…" Kimura grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Quit sulking about it and fight with us!"

"I couldn't protect her… how am I supposed to fight?" I shook her off me, "I never even wanted the contract!"

"How about we teach you… how you can fight without any of your senses at all?"

"What…?" I turned towards Nakashima.

* * *

Konoka's P.O.V

"Ow…" I held my head since it was hurting a bit, "Where am I…?" I looked around and realized that I was in a dark room and there were some faint lights but it wasn't enough to light up the room. As I inspected the room, I heard dull foot steps approaching me and I backed into a wall, scared. The door opened and I closed my eyes in fear, "Don't be afraid..." I told myself as I slowly opened my eyes and I saw no one there, "W-What…?"

"'Don't be afraid' huh?" I heard a voice say next to me and I jumped in fright.

"W-Who are you? W-Why did you bring me here?" I shouted, trying not to be scared.

"Shh! Don't be so loud!" the owner of the voice closed the door and lit a small fire, "My name's Koorino Yuki."

"How can you help me…?" I looked at him.

He couldn't be over my age with that face so I guess he was about my age, his hair seemed to be sea blue and his eyes were sky blue, but then again only a small fire was helping me see him so I could be wrong.

"You don't want to be left in a dark dungeon do you?" he started softly.

I looked around and he was right. I didn't even realize there were chains around my ankle and I was bare foot wearing what seemed to be rags.

"I can at least get you a better room and clothes." he offered a hand to me.

"Why are you helping me…?" I asked, suspicious of him.

He had a slight hurt look on his face and I felt bad about it, "You won't be treated well here… besides you'll only be hurt and tormented from tomorrow on."

"W-What…?" I was shocked, "W-Why do I deserve this…?"

He sighed, "You hold power and our master requires that power." He helped me up and wrapped a warm blanket over my shoulders, "And you are bait for a traitor that left us long ago...but it seems I'm the only one who doesn't care about it…"

"This isn't fair…" I started to tear up, "Why me…? You hurt my best friend just because you wanted to get revenge….she could've died..."

Again, he had a hurt look, "I'm sorry that I can't help…" he bent down and unlocked the chains what were around my ankle and lead me to a warmer room, "I'll at least help you get better treatment and escape, but I'm afraid I can't do much since I'm an apprentice of the master…"

"Who is this master you've been telling me about?" I followed him, feeling safer with him.

"Master Nakashima Ginta, he teaches some kids like me how to control elements and gives us names." Koorino-kun explained.

"Wait… 'Nakashima'?" I gasped, "Is Fate-kun…I mean Nakashima Fate-kun…related to him…?" My eyes widened as Koorino-kun looked at me.

"Do…you know him…? He's the one that Master Ginta wanted to get back at…!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Setsuna grunted as she hit the back of a rock for the 10th time during her training with Nakashima.

"Fate why don't you take it easy on her for now?" asked Nami, watching Fate train Setsuna rather roughly, "I mean… I know we're in a hurry and all… but you could… _kill_ her before she could even get a chance to save Konoka…"

"I guess you're right…" Fate jumped on top of a rock and watched Setsuna, "Break for about 10 minutes Sakurazaki."

Setsuna tried to get up, "But there's no time…!"

"You need to cool your head birdbrain. A hot head is the least of our worries." Fate scoffed, "'Sides…I'm the trainer and what I say goes ya got that?" he turned to Nami, "Do you think you can get some information on our enemies?"

Nami giggled, "I thought you asked so I sneaked off earlier and found some stuff." her face turned serious, "Apparently the two that we fought, Zero and Keiko, are students of _his_ if you know what I mean." she looked at Fate and he scrowled.

"Just because I didn't agree with him didn't mean he needed to bring more kids into this… and for them to master that so fast… they have to be…" Fate rubbed his forehead, "Students before but I would've known…"

"I learned fast too you know…" Nami pouted at him which caused him to give a light smile.

"That's true…"

"What are you talking about Nakashima…?" Setsuna got up and looked for him, "Do you know who the enemy is?"

Fate looked at Setsuna, "I know full well who the enemy is now and that…is…"

"Wait." Nami stopped him, "I think there's some people coming. Sakurazaki you should get back to training. I'll deal with them." she jumped up then into the ground, causing a slight shake to stumble nearby people.

"Guess we should get back to training now." Fate grabbed Setsuna's hand and jumped into the trees and away from Nami.

"What's going on Nakashima?" Setsuna jumped as best as she could with him until they came into a landing, "I couldn't sense anyone coming."

"That's because it's the same two people this time and it seems like they got better with their skills." Fate looked around, "Guess we have to make this faster. This will hurt a bit…!" Fate grasped Setsuna's face as she tried to keep quiet about the pain she's feeling right now.

* * *

Setsuna's P.O.V

_I bit my lip while trying to keep calm but it was hard to stay calm! It felt like he was ripping my head off!_

"This will be over soon so hold on…!" Nakashima tried to reassure me.

"Will you hurry up…? It hurts like hell…!" _My hand started shaking and my head slowly felt lighter. What the hell was he doing to me…? I know he's probably doing what he said he would but is this even what he promised me…?_

"There now open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a bright light so I closed my eyes for a few seconds and tried to get accustomed to the light, "Can you see? Or is it too painful for you to even open your eyes since you haven't in over 10 years?"

I opened my eyes fully and saw that we were in a forest, what did he do to me…? "Nakashima what did…" I started but he interrupted.

"I switched out sights. Be thankful since I was still gonna train ya so that I wouldn't have to do this but we're outta time. Don't go overboard since it will only last for about a day though! Hurry and go get Jou-chan before you become blind again!" he pushed me away.

I was going to yell at him for not doing that before, but Kono-chan came first, "Thank you Nakashima." I looked around, trying to get used to seeing before a thought came to my mind, "Wait... I don't even know where Kono-chan will be…"

"Ok fine I'll take you there myself! Let's hurry up before some other people come!" I looked at him, confused as to why he keeps saying 'other people'. _Does he know something that I shouldn't or he knows the enemies somehow_? I shook my head, Kono-chan's safety comes first then I'll question Nakashima after.

"Sakurazaki hurry up! This way!" I looked and followed Nakashima, he seems to be better blind than I am…

After following him for about half an hour, we arrived at a castle like place; however, this place gave an ominous feeling…

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I looked at Nakashima for comformation.

"Oh yeah… and this is the least place I wanted to come back to…" he scrowled.

"Wait… 'Come back to'…?" I looked at him as I heard a voice come from the castle.

"Why if it isn't Kaito, my one and only son who ran away from home after his training…" a man, no older than 60, floated over us. He seemed to be wearing a black cloak with dark orange outlines, black pants, and black shoes. He was also holding a staff that just seemed like a stick with a dark blue orb on top of it, "Have you come back to your senses and decided to teach the human race that we are superior to them?"

Nakashima scoffed, "Human race is inferior I will admit that… but living with them, I understand why they_ are_ the superior race!"

* * *

Me: Ok that should be done for now. Sorry for the long wait **bows** Been busy with college, life, etc.

Konoka: And a game **narrows eyes**

Setsuna: What kind of game?

Me: You don't need to know~! Ja see you all next time! I'll try to update faster and this story should be done by Chapter 9 or 10 so how you all enjoy it! Sorry for all the confusing talk and stuff

All: Please read and review!

* * *

_Preview: _

"_Sakurazaki hurry and find Jou-chan!"_

"_Koorino-kun! You should come with me!"_

"_Brother no! Why did you protect me…?"_

"_All my life I always thought that… My existence was like that of an ice skate's blade, sliding across the frozen river…but now… I can see that I was wrong…"_


End file.
